Nostalgia
by Baka Ikemen
Summary: Cerita seorang Akashi Seijurou yang naik angkot, dan tanpa sengaja memikirkan kenangannya dengan anggota Kiseko no Sedai./"Wanjir… Jadi ini maksudnya ngetem?"/"Dia pasti sejenis dengan Daiki."/Akashi merasa terhina, dirinya yang tak pernah absen mendapat surat cinta bahkan dari sekolah lain, kalah dengan cowok 2D./"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, aku memberikamu rute yang salah..."


Akashi ingin sekali membanting handphone keluaran terbaru miliknya, saat mendapat pesan dari sang ayah seusai jam pelajaran terakhir.

" _ **Sei-chan, hari ini kau pulang sendiri ya~**_

 _ **Semua supir sudah Tou-san liburkan tadi siang. Ini juga demi kebaikanmu supaya mengetahui daerah sekitar sekolah dan rumahmu, walaupun kau sudah hampir setahun disini.**_

 ** _Selamat bersenang-senang_. _(=^･ω･^=)y_**

 _ **Hati-hati dijalan ya…** **(ʃƪ ˘ ³˘)**_

 _ **P.S. : Kau tak boleh naik TAKSI maupun OJEK, kau pasti tahu hukumannya. Dan juga jangan NEBENG, kan malu anggota keluarga Akashi nebeng-nebengan! Apa gunanya mobil banyak dirumah?**_

 _ **P.S : Kau boleh bertanya kepada orang disekitarmu, bahkan kepada Tou-san sekalipun."**_

"Kalau punya mobil dirumah, kenapa gak jemput gue orang tua sialan!? Apa gunanya punya mobil banyak dirumah hah!? Dan juga untuk apa aku bertanya kepadamu dan orang lain? Selama aku selalu menang, maka aku selalu benar!" Teriaknya dalam hati, dan mengerti kenapa sang ayah tak pergi bekerja tadi pagi.

Sebelum meninggalkan kelas, ia pun membuka salah satu aplikasi media social dengan akun selingannya, dan mengupdate status.

" _Ada yang tau jalan ke kompleks Tsundere and Deredere gak? Dari halte Tiger, mau main kesana nih :')"_

Setelah puas dengan hasil yang diketiknya, ia pun menekan 'post' dan menuju gerbang sekolah sambal menunggu jawaban dari salah satu temannya yang tidak nampak.

* * *

 **NOSTALGIA**

 **Disclaimer :** Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, saya hanya pinjam karakternya untuk dinistakan.

 **Story by :** Baka Ikemen.

 **Rating :** K

 **Genre :** Friendship (Zone), and Humor (yang dipaksakan)

 **Warning :** EYD tidak benar, dipastikan OOC, AU, Kecepatan alur tidak dapat dipastikan, love typo, kebanyakan OC tanpa nama dan lainnya.

Hanya Akashi yang nostalgia di angkot yang ditumpanginya.

Enjoy '-')/

* * *

Walaupun sudah diberitahu tidak ada yang menjemput, dirinya masih tetap setia menunggu, menunggu para murid SMA Rakuzan pulang, kalau perlu beserta staf-stafnya sekalian. Biar dikira supirnya telat jemput, padahal aslinya disuruh pulang sendiri, naik kendaraan umum pula! Kan gak elit kalo Akashi Seijurou, anak konglemerat dan penerus tunggal Akashi Corp. ketauan naik angkutan umum.

Setelah beberapa jam menunggu dan hanya tinggal satpam sekolahnya, ia pun membuka kembali social media, dimana dirinya menanyakan arah jalan pulang.

Dari sekian banyak jawaban, mata Akashi hanya terpaku pada satu orang mengomentari statusnya.

 _ **Chihuahua12**_

" _Kalau dari halte X kurasa lebih naik menggunakan angkot berwarna ungu dan abu-abu saja, memang bakal lama soalnya rutenya muter dulu. Itu kalau kau mau cepat dan kepepet, kalau enggak kalu bisa naik yang biasanya saja._

 _Minta diberhentikan di pos yang berisi polisi hitam yang galak, mereka udah tau kok. Tapi setelah itu kau harus jalan sendiri, mulai dari situ angkot udah gak ada. Jalan aja lurus terus nanti setelah lima menit juga ketemu kok."_

Akashi pun joget-joget ditempat sambal berteriak "Dia notice aku, senpai!" didalam imajinernya. Sepertinya sebelum sampai rumah ia harus membeli kue untuk merayakan dimana gebetannya mengomentari statusnya, walaupun itu akun selingan dengan nama yang berbeda.

Dengan memasang wajah stay cool, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte dekat sekolahnya, berbekal petunjuk yang diberitahu gebetannya.

 _-NOSTALGIA-_

Dan disinilah Akashi berada, disalah satu angkot dengan kriteria ini:

\- Mobilnya terlihat mulus tanpa cacat sedikit pun.

\- Mobilnya gak bikin gerah. (Awalnya harus ada AC, cuma setelah beberapa angkot lewat didepannya, ia ganti)

\- Keneknya sebelas dua belas dengan supirnya.

\- Gak ugal-ugalan.

\- Tempat duduknya empuk kayak mobilnya.

Sebenarnya Akashi agak kurang klop dengan angkot yang dinaikinya, karena ada satu kriteria lagi yang hanya terpenuhi sebagian, yaitu mobilnya memutarkan musik klasik. Tapi, baginya itu ta k apa yang penting bisa mendengarkan musik, walaupun itu dangdut remix.

Ini juga bukan pertama kalinya ia menaiki angkutan umum, semasa SMP Akashi pernah beberapa kali naik angkot bareng anggota Kiseki no Sedai.

"Dek, gapapa kan kalo abang ngetem dulu?" Tanya supirnya setengah berteriak, karena kencangnya lagu dangdut remix yang diputer, kepada satu-satunya penumpang yang duduk berdampingan dengannya.

"Ngetem? Gapapa kok bang" Jawab Akashi.

Supir angkot itu pun berhenti didepan sekolah yang terlihat biasa dan mengeluarkan rokok dari _dash board_. Beberapa angkot lainnya pun juga ikut berhenti disana.

"Tunggu bentar ya, paling lima menit lagi keluar." Ucap sang kenek sambal menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya.

"Wanjir… Jadi ini maksudnya ngetem!?" Teriak Akashi dipikirannya, dan mau gak mau ikutan nunggu.

Dan sesuai dengan perkataan sang kenek, lima menit kemudian keluarlah siswa-siswa yang ada disana. Sebagian dari mereka ada yang menggunakan motor, jalan, dan juga menaiki angkot sepertinya.

Akashi ingin memaki-maki pikirannya karena tidak tahu kosa kata 'ngetem', dan posisi angkot yang paling belakang, sehingga harus menunggu mobil-mobil didepannya terisi penuh.

"Lu naik duluan weh!" Ucap salah satu orang yang membuyarkan pikiran Akashi dari acara maki-memaki dirinya.

Beberapa orang langsung menaiki angkot yang ditumpanginya. Lima perempuan yang satu diantara memiliki badan gemuk dan dua mereka naik, tanpa memenuhi mobilnya terlebih daluhu sang supir langsung pergi dari tempat ngetemnya.

Melalui kaca spion, Akashi langsung terpaku dengan salah satu perempuan yang berada disana. Bukan karena wajahnya yang cantik ataupun badannya yang membuat orang mengalirkan darah dari hidungnya, dia malah terlihat biasa saja dan dari ukuran seragamnya sudah dapat dipastikan ukuran dadanya itu cup A, melainkan karena masker putih dengan tulisan 'Hentai' yang dikenakannya.

"Dia pasti sejenis dengan Daiki." Pikir Akashi.

"Yem, ini ongkosnya." Ucap laki-laki dengan jaket berwarna biru muda dan merah.

"Enak ye, gue duduk doing dapet duit." Balas perempuan berbadan gemuk, sambal menerima uang dari teman-temannya.

"Kok Cuma dua ribu War?" Tanyanya kepada perempuan yang tadi diperhatikan Akashi.

"Kan kemarin gue ngasih empat ribu jadi sisanya seribu, nah sisanya buat sekarang."

"Anjir… Pantesan aja lebih. Mana gue jajanin lagi kemarin."

" _Oi Kise! Uang lu itu kurang tau!?" Ucap Amonie setelah menerima uang dari Kise._

" _Kurang apanya-ssu? Kemarinkan gue udah kasih goceng ke Aominechii, sisinya seharusnya masih ada seribu-ssu!" Protes Kise._

" _Kuso! Kemarin uangnya udah gue jajanin, mana gue gak bawa uang lebih lagi."_

" _Gue gak mau tau, pokoknya Aominechii yang bayar sisanya-ssu!"_

" _Apa!? Itu salahmu! Kenapa gak beritahu aku sebelumnya?"_

Entah kenapa salah satu peritiwa waktu SMP terputar di pikirannya. Orang yang berada dibelakang angkot ribut membicarakan entah apa, kecuali dua orang, yang mengenakan kacamata dan yang menegnakan masker 'Hentai', mereka sibuk dengan handphonenya.

"War, lu ngerti gak akuntansi yang di ajari Bu Sukiyem tadi?" Tanya cowok yang mengenakan jaket abu-abu.

"Yang mana? Sewa dibayar dimuka?" Tanyanya balik tanpa menetap lawan bicaranya.

"Iye."

"Liat aja soalnya, kalo didebet tulisannya sewa dibayar dimuka ya balik jadi kredit dia, kalo debetnya jadi beban sewa. Cuma dibalik-balik doang kok." Jawabnya

Temannya pun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Pikiran Akashi tentang cewek itu sejenis dengan Aomine terkikis sedikit, setidaknya dia terlihat lebih pintar dibanding dengannya.

" _Momoi, besok gue minjem catatanmu nanodayo"_

" _Eh? Baiklah, besok gue bawain deh"_

" _Ho, jadi lu sampai minjem catatan Satsuki untuk ngalahin gue, Shintarou" Ucap Akashi._

" _Memangnya kenapa nanodayo? Yang penting kan gue gak curang, in-ini bukan berarti gue mau ngalahi lu ya!" Ucapnya sambal menaikkan kacamatanya._

Akashi pun tersenyum kecil memikirkan kejadian itu.

"Weh, liat deh, cowok yang didepan cakep banget. Mana seragamnya SMA Rakuzan lagi!" Bisik cewek berbadan gemuk kepada teman-temannya, namun dapat didengar oleh target pembicaraannya.

"Iya, ya elah kenapa gue gak duduk didepan aja sih tadi?" Balas perempuan yang memiliki kulit satu tingkat lebih cerah dari Aomine.

"War, Min, jangan main hape mulu deh! Coba deh liatin cowok didepan." Lanjutnya sambal menunjuk Akashi dengan dagunya. Dua orang itu langsung melihat kearah Akashi.

"Ah biasa aja ya War. Masih gantengan Kaneki." Jawab perempuan berkacamata.

"Iya, masih cakepan Arima kok." Ucap perempuan menggunakan masker 'Hentai' yang ia langsung ketahui bahwa mereka berdua adalah otaku.

Akashi merasa terhina, dirinya yang tak pernah absen mendapat surat cinta bahkan dari sekolah lain, kalah dengan cowok 2D.

" _Lihat deh, cewek itu cantik kan-ssu?" Ucap Kise sambil menatap perempuan yang dimaksud._

" _Hah? Percuma cantik kalau dadanya rata!" Ucap Aomine._

" _Dasar mesum-ssu! Menurut kalian gimana?"_

" _Dia terlalu pendek." Jawab Murasakibara._

" _Lumayan nanodayo, bu-bukan berarti aku mengakuinya!" Jawab Midorima sambal membetulkan letak kacamatanya._

" _Biasa saja." Jawab Akashi_

" _Cantik itu relatif Kise-kun" Jawab Kuroko._

" _Maksudmu sepertiku, Tetsu-kun?" Ucap Momoi sambil memeluk Kuroko._

Fix, Akashi kangen sama anggota klub basketnya saat SMP, kayaknya dia baperan deh hari ini.

"War, lu baca ff barunya di The Phantom gak?" Tanya perempuan berkacamata.

"The Phantom? Author baru ya? Kok gue baru denger sih?" Tanya balik si perempuan menggunakan masker.

"Iya, sumpah War, ff BLnya itu romantic banget!"

Akashi melotot seperkian detik, gak menyangka orang yang dikiranya kalem itu seorang fujoshi.

"BL?" Tanya perempuan yang menggunkan masker.

"Boys Love, lu gak tau?"

"Enggak tuh, emang apaan? Judulnya?"

"Sama aja kayak shounen-ai, beda nama aja tapi intinya sama."

"Gue gak terlalu suka BL."

Akashi tertegun mendengar itu, ternyata perempuan mengenakan masker 'Hentai' itu tidak semesum yang dipikirkannya. Mungkin masker yang digunakannya itu diberikan seseorang untuknya.

"Gue mah demennya langsung yaoi Min, hardnya malah. Author yang namanya Black Panther , ff itu pasti selalu masokis uke sama sadistic seme." Lanjutnya. Akashi langsung poker face, ternyata dia lebih mesum dari Aomine.

Setelah itu perbincangan kotor antara merka berdua terlanjut, dan beberapa menit kemudian.

"Depan, kiri ya bang!" Ucap perempuan menggunakan masker.

"Ya, neng."

"Berhenti di pos kan De?" Tanya sang supir kepada Akashi.

"Yang isinya polisi item sama sangar bang." Jawab Akashi.

"Iya, itu maksud abang. Neng berhenti di pos aja ya? Biar sekalian sama yang ini." Tanya, meminta persetujuan dari perempuan itu.

"Selow aja bang, Cuma beda sepuluh-selebas langkah doang kok."

"Sip neng." Ucap supir angkot , kemudian menurunkan kecepatannya dan meminggirkan mobilnya.

"Sorry ya Min, besok dilanjutin aja. Duluan ya!" Ucapnya.

"Ya, hati-hati lu dijalan!" Balas teman-temannya.

"Ongkosnya dibelakang bang."

"Iya neng."

Cewek yang menggunakan masker itu pun turun dan melambaikan tangan kepada temannya yang masih berada di angkot.

"Berapa bang?" Tanya Akashi, sambil merogoh dompet di tasnya.

"Tiga ribu aja de."

Akashi pun menyerahkan uang berwarna merah kepada sang supir.

"Ya de, abang baru jalan belum ada duit, gak ada kembaliannya ini mah. Emang gak ada uang kecil?" Tanya sang supir sambil menyerahkan kembali uang seratus ribuan milik Akashi.

"Ada, nih bang." Jawab Akashi sambil memberikannya uang berwarna biru.

"Sama aja ini mah dek! Gak usah bayar aja deh, gak kembaliannya."

Akashi pun menghelakan nafasnya.

"Ya udah deh, ini buat bayar mereka juga, sisanya buat abang aja." Ucapnya dan pergi meninggalkan supir yang dapet untung banyak dan penumpang yang naik angkotnya dibayarin, lagi selametan dadakan.

 _-NOSTALGIA-_

Akashi sudah berjalan lebih dari lima menit dan belum menemukan kompleks rumahnya.

Ia pun merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil hanphone. Memastikan bahwa petunjuk rute yang dilakukannya benar. Tapi sebelum melihatnya, Akashi mendapat pemberitahuan ia menerima sebuah pesan.

' _ **Chihuahua12 (1)'**_

Serius deh, Akashi pengen joget-joget sekarang juga. Udah statusnya dikomentari, dikirim pesan pula!

Ia pun menekannya pesan itu, yang berisi.

" _Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, aku memberikamu rute yang salah._

 _Kupikir Rou-san berada di Tokyo, begitu aku mengecek profilmu, ternyata kau di Kyoto._

 _Aku benar-benar minta maaf, kuharap kau tidak melakukan petunjuk yang kuberikan kalau memang ada angkot berwarna ungu dan abu-abu disana."_

 _-NOSTALGIA Fin-_

* * *

Don't ask me, what this is.

Tiba-tiba pas naik angkot sendiri, keinget kebiasaan naik angkot bareng teman sampai hampir keceplosan bilang "Ongkosnya dibelakang" X'D

Thanks for reading.

Kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun diterima, so mind R/R ? *innocent smile*

Baka Ikemen.


End file.
